Como un Potter pide matrimonio
by Val Weasley Odair
Summary: -...Ginny Weasley...¿me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?-


**Bueno esta historia se me ocurrió cuando leía las reliquias de la muerte y bueno...cuando se me mete algo en la cabeza no se me sale.**

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Hola amigos míos, hoy les contare la historia de cómo un Potter pide matrimonio:

Era de mañana. El cielo estaba teñido de un color rosa claro combinado con un azul marino. El sol resplandecía completamente y emanaba una luz cálida que abrasaba a cualquiera. Los pajarillos cantaban un sonido armonioso y las flores soltaban un bello olor. Extrañamente, los gnomos no estaban haciendo travesuras, ni siquiera parecía que hubiera alguna. Este parecía ser un buen día para pedir la mano de tu novia.

Harry abrió los ojos, exhausto, de la cómoda cama en la que estaba durmiendo. Estiro su mano buscando sus gafas en forma de círculo. Cuando finalmente las encontró, se las puso, permitiéndole ver todo más nítida y claramente. Volteo su cuerpo de forma brusca y pudo ver el cuerpo de una chica pecosa y pelirroja, vestida con una camisa azul claro de hombre y con una sábana encima de sus piernas, solo dejando descubierto su torso y sus pies. Harry sonrió levemente. Ahí estaba Ginny Weasley. La chica que una vez pensó que era muy tímida, la chica que una vez pensó que era demasiado atractiva para su propio bien, la chica que una vez pensó que besaba apasionadamente y que le hacía sentir un fuego en su interior más que una botella de Whisky de fuego. Harry se levantó de la cama dejándose ver vestido con unos simples bóxer azules. Salió de la habitación de su novia y entro al baño a darse una ducha larga. Después de unos 10 minutos salió mojado de pies a cabeza y entro a la habitación. Ginny aún estaba dormida, así que no debía hacer mucho ruido. Se secó con su toalla y se pusieron unos vaqueros nuevos, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta roja de piel de dragón. Se veía especialmente atractivo, debía admitirlo. Se miró en un espejo que había en la habitación y trato de peinarse un poco, aunque su alborotado cabello no ayudaba demasiado. Ya listo y limpio, Harry bajo a la cocina.

Bajo por las escaleras y entro a la cocina donde estaba Hermione usando una camiseta de Ron que le quedaba especialmente grande y larga, y unas pantuflas de color rosa. Harry se preguntó divertido si Ron también había pasado una "agitada" noche como él. Se acercó sigilosamente a la nevera y lentamente la abrió tratando de que Hermione no se desconcentrara al cocinar y quemara algo, cosa que había pasado dos noches atrás. Saco una botella de jugo de calabaza y un poco de leche y cerro (accidentalmente, claro) de forma fuerte la nevera, la cual hizo un gran ruido. Hermione salto sobresaltada y volteo hacia donde estaba Harry. Sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojo brillante.

-¡Harry! No sabía que estabas aquí-

-creo que será mejor que vayas a cambiarte-

-…sí, creo que si-

Hermione salió como una bala de la cocina, maldiciéndose a sí misma por ser tan despistada. Harry rio levemente ante la situación y busque entre algunos cajones la caja de cereal "Harry'Os" echo los pequeños cereales en forma de rayo a un platón hondo, derramo la leche sobre los cereales, agarro una cuchara y se sentó una silla del comedor a comer su delicioso y crujiente cereal.

Harry comió durante unos veinte minutos, mientras miraba al vacío preguntándose si ella aceptaría su propuesta. De pronto el sintió que alguien lo golpeaba en el brazo y vio a Ron a su lado mirándolo molesto.

-¡auch!-grito Harry frotándose el brazo.

-¡te he estado gritando por media hora y tú solo has estado mirando al vacío como un imbécil!-

-yo…yo…-

-¿Quién está gritando?-pregunto molesta la señora Weasley.

-nadie señora Weasley-dijo Harry tímidamente ante la mirada asustada de Ron.

-eso espero. Ron, querido, tu padre y yo vamos a salir por unas horas-

-está bien mama-dijo Ron con la boca llena de boloñesa. Molly le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ron y salió del lugar junto a Arthur, quien estaba esperándola justo en la puerta.

-Buenos días Harry-dijo Hermione, esta vez vestida de forma adecuada. Ella se acercó a Ron y le dio un apasionado beso en los labios y sentándose junto a él-buenos días cariño- aunque hayan pasado ya cinco años, Harry aún no se había acostumbrado a ver a Ron y Hermione de esa forma.

-Buenos días Hermione-dijeron Ron y Harry al mismo tiempo.

-¿Dónde está Molly? Creí que estaría aquí preparando el desayuno…claro que es solo porque siempre lo hace. No es que espere que lo haga siempre-

-tranquila Hermione-dijo Ron dándole un beso en la mejilla-ella salió con papa. No vendrá sino dentro de unas horas-

-bueno. Creo que voy a cocinar algo-

Harry y Ron se miraron inseguros de lo que dijo Hermione.

-tranquila Hermione….-dijo Harry-….no tenemos hambre….-

-…pero los vi comiendo….-

-…nosotros…-

-Buenos días chicos-dijo Ginny amablemente salvando a Harry de una conversación incomoda con Hermione. Se acercó al pelinegro y le dio un largo beso en los labios. Ron volteo la cabeza avergonzado y un poco molesto, Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-buenos días-dijo Harry al separarse de Ginny-¿Qué tal dormiste?-

-No dormí anoche-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa pícara-¿y tú lo hiciste?-

-no, claro que no-Harry se acercó a Ginny con la misma sonrisa y la beso apasionadamente. Los labios de ella eran tan suaves y calientes. Le ponían los pelos de punta al mero contacto con ellos.

-COF, COF-tosió Ron incómodo. Harry y Ginny enseguida se separaron. Harry tenía un color escarlata apoderándose de su rostro, por su parte Ginny se veía muy molesta.

-eres un hipócrita. Como si tú y Hermione no hicieran cosas más sucias-

Hermione aparto su rostro que en ese momento también tenía un color escarlata. Ron se veía molesto pero con una mueca de "tienes razón" se escuchó el ruido de alguien tocando la puerta. Ginny se levantó levemente pero fue detenida por Harry quien corrió hacia la puerta.

-qué extraño-dijo Hermione-normalmente Harry es el último que se ofrece para recibir algo-

-eso no es todo-dijo Ron-hoy lo encontré mirando al vacío, pensando en algo….y parecía que no quería decírselo a nadie-

-¿tú has sentido algo raro en el Ginny?-

-pues lo encontré hablando por uno de esos aparatos muggles para llamar a la gente con alguien y cuando le pregunte me dijo que no era nadie-

-esto es muy sospechoso-dijo Ron.

Un pensamiento se apodero de Ginny. ¿y si Harry estaba viendo a alguien más? No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo. Lo que pasaba recientemente daba indicios de eso. Las llamadas anónimas, recibir la puerta de esa forma. No podía estar engañándola. ¿La cambiaría por una aventura? ¿Cuánto tiempo han estado juntos? ¿Quién es la hija de…..? Todas esas preguntas abundaban en la mente de la pelirroja pecosa. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Harry quien llevaba unos guantes azules y agarraba lo que parecía ser una gran bola de chocolate envuelta en papel dorado.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Hermione.

Harry abrió sus manos y dejo ver una pequeña Snitch. Ginny y Hermione se miraron confundidas. Ron simplemente se quedó mirando la pequeña bola de oro con alas color dorado.

-¿Por qué tienes una Snitch en tu mano?-pregunto Ron.

-la mande a hacer-

-¿por qué?-pregunto Hermione.

-Ginny, ¿quieres jugar un juego?-dijo Harry cambiando violentamente el tema. Ginny lo miro de manera desconfiada pero luego asintió con la cabeza.

-¿de qué trata el juego?-

-es simple. Yo soltare las Snitch y ambos haremos una carrera por ella. El que la coja primero gana-

-no lo sé Harry…..tu eres el mejor buscador que conozco. Yo sirvo mejor como cazadora-

-bueno…sé que tienes miedo de jugar contra mi…lo entiendo-

-¿miedo?-

-Uhh…-dijo Ron. Hermione lo miro de forma molesta y este simplemente se encogió los hombros.

-sí, miedo, es decir, soy el mejor buscador de la historia y tú eres…una simple cazadora-

-¿disculpa? Para que lo sepas soy la mejor cazadora que haya existido en todo el mundo-

-¿entonces juegas?-

-claro ¿Qué pasa si gano?-

-si ganas te quedaras con la Snitch. Si yo gano yo me la quedare-

-¿el premio es la Snitch?-

-exactamente-

Ginny se quedó quieta unos segundos. Miro a Hermione quien parecía que decía "_no lo hagas_". Volteo a ver a su hermano que al contrario, asentía con la cabeza mientras la miraba con incredulidad. ¿Debía aceptar? Debía hacerlo. Le iba a darle una lección a ese tonto Potter. Ella no era una simple cazadora y se lo iba a enseñar a el. La fama se le había subido a la cabeza, y tenía que sacarla de algún modo, y si ese modo era derrotándolo, humillándolo y dejándolo como una niñita, eso debía hacer.

-acepto-

-genial. Para que sea justo te dejar a ti usar mi escoba-

-¿quieres que use tu escoba?-

-si-

-como quieras-

Harry, Ginny, Ron, y Hermione salieron al jardín. Ginny se había puesto unos sucios pantalones y una desgastada blusa, no quería ensuciar la ropa que usaba. Harry seguía vistiendo su elegante ropa. Hermione y ron estaban sentados en una silla hablando de quien creían que ganaría.

-es obvio que ganara Harry-dijo Ron.

-No lo sé….hay algo escondido en todo esto-

-¿Por qué crees eso?-

-tengo ese presentimiento-

Harry y Ginny ya estaban encima de sus escobas, listos para agarrar la Snitch dorada.

-¿reglas?-pregunto Ginny

-ninguna-

-excelente-

Ron, quien tenía en su mano la snitch, la soltó. Harry y Ginny enseguida se alzaron en el aire. La pequeña bola dorada con alas se dirigió por detrás de la madriguera y Harry fue el primero en notarlo seguido de Ginny quien ya estaba muy cerca de la Snitch. La pequeña bola alada se alejó de la pelirroja molestándola. Harry comenzó a volar más rápidamente siguiendo la snitch a donde quiera que fuera. Ginny no podía verla muy bien ya que esta era muy rápida, pero aun así le seguía muy bien el paso. Se adelantó un poco y estaba a punto de agarrarla pero Harry se metió en su camino y trato de hacer lo mismo. La snitch se apresuró a ser agarrada y se dirigió a volar hacia el suelo. Ginny voló hacia el suelo solo pensando en ganarle a Potter, extendió su mano cuando estaba a punto de agarrarla pero la escurridiza pelota dorada volvió hacia el cielo. Ginny freno bruscamente evitando estrellar su cara contra el suelo. Harry, quien estaba arriba esperando la snitch, fue volando adonde esta estaba siguiendo perfectamente su paso. Ginny se elevó en el aire quedando frente a frente con Harry en busca de la snitch. Había algo extraño en todo esto. Harry no estaba volando tan velozmente como siempre lo había hecho, incluso, Ginny iba más cerca de la snitch que él.

-¿Qué le pasa a Harry?-pregunto Hermione.

-no tengo idea-respondió Ron.

La snitch seguía volando a una velocidad inalcanzable. Harry estaba perdiendo su paso y Ginny estaba muy cerca de ganarle. Él no se esforzaba en atraparla, parecía que esperara que la pelirroja ganara. Ginny se fue acercando poco a poco a la bola alada. Esta iba de un lado a otro pero aun así Ginny seguía su paso. Ella extendió su mano….estaba a punto de agarrarla…..abrió su puño y con fuerza se abalanzo hacia la pequeña snitch atrapándola con su desnuda mano y a punto de caer. Ella descendió al suelo, dejo la escoba a un lado, y alzo en alto la snitch. Harry también descendió, bajo de su escoba y se quedó frente a Ginny mirándola contento.

-¿con que una simple cazadora? Ahí tienes Harry Potter. Perdiste. La próxima vez piensa antes de retarme y de…..-

De pronto Ginny sintió algo en la mano que agarraba la snitch. Esta se abrió dejando ver un pequeño anillo. Era pequeño, más pequeño que una snitch. Estaba cubierto de oro y tenía un pequeño rubí en forma de rosa.

Ginny se quedó perpleja. Alzo su mirara y Harry ya no estaba mirándola con una sonrisa. Él estaba arrodillado con una sonrisa. Agarro el pequeño anillo y extendió un poco su brazo agarrando la mano de ella.

-….Cuando te conocí pensé que eras muy tímida…nunca valore en ese entonces tu belleza…después de varios años me di cuenta de perfecta personalidad….de que eres la mujer más bella que he conocido…y de que quiero pasara el resto de mi vida contigo… Ginny Weasley…..¿me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?-

-yo….¡SI!-

Ginny se abalanzo hacia Harry y lo beso apasionadamente. Los labios de ambos se fusionaron convirtiéndose en uno solo. Hermione abrazaba a Ron mientras miraba con lágrimas en sus ojos a la pareja recién comprometida. Ron estaba atónito, Harry formaría parte de su familia.

Tras la falta de aire, Harry y Ginny se separaron. Sus respiraciones estaban entrecortadas, su pulso estaba acelerado. Ginny tenía plasmada una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-pregunto Molly confundida.

-¡Harry y yo estamos comprometidos!-

-¡oh, Ginny!-

Molly se acercó hacia su hija y la abrazo fuertemente.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-pregunto Arthur.

-Arthur….¡Harry y Ginny se van a casar!-

-¡felicitaciones!-

Arthur se acercó a Harry y lo abraso. Luego se acercó a su hija y la abraso de igual forma-

Todos estaban felices ese día. Molly se encargó de hacer volar la noticia. Todos los Weasleys estaban reunidos celebrando. El pequeño Teddy y la pequeña Victorie estaban jugando. George estaba demostrando una felicidad que no se le había sido vista desde hace mucho. Molly estaba hablando con Hermione acerca de quien serían los siguientes en casarse, y está siempre miraba a Ron, lo cual lo incomodaba un poco. Fleur y Ginny discutían acerca del vestido de novia. Y Harry…..el solo se guardaba su felicidad interior. Se había cumplido su sueño. Se casaría con la mujer de sus sueños y eso seria suficiente para ser feliz por el resto de su vida…


End file.
